custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom's Secret
The Kingdom's Secret is an upcoming story by Shadowmaster. It focuses on a former-loyalist Matoran, transformed into a Toa and driven from his home for ambiguous reasons, living in a society known as The Kingdom. Chapter 1 And so, the epic, fateful confrontation between our savior, the Great Spirit, the almighty Mata Nui, and the dark, demented scourge, Makuta Teridax, was over. Our hero was triumphant, and Teridax had fallen, never to rise again for the eternity that lay ahead of us. Or, perhaps, so we thought... But that was not to be of concern to us now. We had a new enemy, as one dark, mysterious night, someone, some fiend saw an opportunity to take power. He enslaved us, and war was waged. Days upon weeks upon months passed over, until finally, he fell. But by now, the threat was far from over. We had been split, separated, our paradise crushed. The fractured shards of what could have been called a rebellion raged war for years, until all were united against a single enemy, one who had been brought back by a traitor, by a process still unknown to this day. Teridax had returned to our world, and he was ready for vengeance. Although the Makuta's dark forces outnumbered the force of our own, an honorable, great Toa hero named Vahkna single-handedly killed the scourge, and was elected our leader. He united us, and formed a great kingdom, where all lived in perfect harmony. Karza closed the ancient tome and let out a long sigh. He tried to imagine "perfect harmony". Peace, harmony, was not the world that surrounded him and held him in its grasp now. Even he, as a Kingdom loyalist, knew the brutal ways of the Enforcers. Still, looking back through the countless eons, it was still much better than a war against some ultra-powerful dark entity or a Makuta. Yes, the Enforcers' ways were for the right cause. By now, the world had already reached for the closest status to "peaceful" it could achieve. Besides, the only recent deaths here were by the hands of the reckless and deceitful Savages. Even as the voice deep in the pit of his mind desperately shouted for attention, Karza pushed it down into his subconscious. All his concern now was to organize and rearrange books, for he was nothing more than a librarian, was he not? His deep train of thought was interrupted by a loud smash, which the Ta-Matoran could interpret as the falling of a large object, likely a bookshelf. The sound had come from his personal chambers... Enforcers! How did they find the tunnel? Karza wanted to scream. Only the thought of the punishment he could receive stopped him. Within Karza's residence was an entrance to a well-concealed tunnel, which ran through all of the districts. It acted as a transportation route to get from district to district, shaded from the ever-gazing eye of the Enforcers. He had attempted to block the tunnel's opening with a large bookshelf, but as he knew, with their far-superior abilities, the Enforcers could find a million ways to get past it within an instant. In great fear, the Ta-Matoran tossed the ancient tome onto the ground and swiftly kicked it under his desk. The Enforcers always had strange ways of entering civilian's houses, but they knew nothing of the tunnel...or he thought so until now. As Karza paced back and forth, devising an escape plan, a loud shout erupted from the entrance of the library. The Ta-Matoran librarian turned, startled, as he faced his opponent. To both his relief, and anger, it was merely another being of the same size, clad in blue and gold armor. Davu... thought Karza, rage echoing through his mind. "Davu!? What are you doing here during work hour!?" growled Karza. "Just visiting. Hey, next time, try covering up the tunnel with something I can move without the possibility of killing someone. That smash scared me half to death," replied Davu. "Davu! That tunnel is forbidden!! I told you not to use it unless it's an emergency!!" hissed the enraged Ta-Matoran. "Forbidden by who? That old Turaga? What's so great about him!?" Davu retaliated, anger flaring in her eyes. "What's so great about Vahkna!?" yelled a baffled Karza. "Alright, let's just forget that he defeated Teridax. Let's just forget that he saved us from an eternity of darkness. Now you can ask the question appropriately." "Oh, lighten up, Karza. What's with you about obedience? Why don't you see some comedy? Red and Blue are staging a routine at Ga-Magnus tonight. You should see them. They're hilarious." Davu's rambling was silenced by the distinct sound of shattering glass. The Ga-Matoran leaped behind a bookshelf, as a crowd of armored, muscular figures entered the room. They bared orange shoulder pads, the sign of the Enforcer class. At the head was a red-and-silver armored Makuta wearing a Kanohi Rawc, well-known as the harsh, brutal guardian, Tonitrus. Another gray-armored Makuta stood beside him. Tonitrus was the first to speak. "I am Makuta Tonitrus, head of the Ta-Magnus Enforcers. The one beside me is Makuta Kolrorkarr. We have reason to believe that a fugitive is in your residence," said Tonitrus. "Why would that be?" asked Karza, sweat running down his mask as he confronted the powerful, authoritative beings. "Our sensors have detected underground activity in your area. We have reason to believe they broke in from some kind of alternate entrance...perhaps via your water drainage?" replied Kolrorkarr in a low hiss. Karza exhaled a sigh of relief. They still knew nothing of the tunnel. "Well, no fugitives here. I do recall some activity around here, though...perhaps some Rahi or other kind of beast?" said Karza. Kolrorkarr eyed the librarian suspiciously, but said nothing. "Good. Because you should know that the punishment for willingly hiding anyone within your residence, especially from another Magnus, is immediate arrest and jailing, no ruling by the Judges at all. Well...if you have nothing to hide...then you wouldn't mind if we checked your house, then?" asked Kolrorkarr. "Of course not!" answered Karza. He managed to muster a fake smile, but it did nothing to convince this pack of deadly Enforcers. The four beings slowly prowled the room, eyes alert, weapons at the ready. As they neared the final bookshelf, behind which Davu hid, a weary Karza accidentally kicked the ancient tome towards the Enforcer team. It came sliding to a halt at Kolrorkarr's feet. He grabbed the book, observing it. The other three Enforcers joined him. Kolrorkarr lifted his head, a dark grin plastered on his face. "Well, well, look at this. Property of the Kingdom. Unless you're an official historian, I believe you shouldn't have this. Shall we continue with the arrest?" growled Kolrorkarr, amusement in his tone. The Makuta unsheathed his "re-shapers", and edged toward Karza. The Ta-Matoran heaved the nearest bookshelf towards the Enforcers out of pure instinct. Within an instant, the beings were no more. Crushed. Karza, horrified, scurried to the open tunnel, followed by a shocked Davu. She closed the hatch upon entering the tunnel. "Look what you've done now!!!" screamed Karza. "This has spelled execution for both of us!!" "I've done!? You killed them! Besides, I'm betting they were crushed to death back there. The Kingdom won't know a thing," responded Davu, not even unnerved by the events that had unfolded. "Until they find the bodies of 4 enforcers dead under a bookshelf," said Karza, rolling his eyes. Davu doesn't even know what she's gotten us into!! thought the Ta-Matoran with rage. "Look, let's just get out. They may be after us soon, but I know who can protect us," replied Davu. The duo continued into the tunnel, not speaking a word to each other for the rest of the way. ---- Back within Karza's residence, a sudden burst of flame turned the fallen bookshelf to ashes. Tonitrus and Kolrorkarr rose, furious. Two corpses lay, crushed, on the ground. Not only had they failed to do their jobs...two of their allies were now dead. They had a new-found quarrel with two Matoran. ---- The tunnel door burst open, leading out into a silver dome. Davu's house. The two Matoran slowly slipped outside into Ga-Magnus. Despite his current rage and hatred of his ally's naivety, he still could not help enjoying the accompaniment of Ga-Magnus. Apart from Le-Magnus, he viewed the place as the most beautiful, and overall, the most peaceful, of all 7 districts. The structures were entirely built upon open ocean water, the water of Aqua Magna. This place was the water source of the entire Kingdom. Karza slipped back into reality, finding himself at the doorstep of a large, rectangular building, unique among those in the water district. As he and Davu entered, they began traversing a long, spiraling staircase. After 15 minutes, Karza finally lost his patience. "Alright, where are we going?" he whispered. "You'll see," chuckled Davu. Karza rolled his eyes and continued upwards, the moonlight, shining through the window glinting on his scarlet armor. 5 more minutes passed, and they arrived at a door. Davu silently knocked on the door, and it opened ominously. The pair slowly entered the chamber. They were startled by the sudden noise of gunfire. Karza had heard this exact noise before, the gunshots of an Enforcer. But, still, something was wrong. Enforcers never fired only once. Warning shots were not in their dictionary. Naturally, though, both of the Matoran screamed in fear. Their shouting was drowned out by laughter. The source came out of the shadows, revealing a strange, Toa-sized being clad in red armor, who Karza immediately recognized as Red. Next to him was his azure-armored companion, Blue. "Really nice, Davu. The power of comedy will surely protect us," hissed Karza, obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Not comedy, fire-spitter. The truth," said Red. "Do you really know how Vahkna got in office?" asked Blue. "Of course. He killed Teridax. That's worthy of praise, no questions asked," replied Karza. "Think again," answered Red. He grabbed a stack of books, and tossed them to Karza, so fast the Ta-Matoran could barely catch them. "This - not comedy - but the truth...is your weapon." As Red finished his sentence, the chamber began to shake. The windows shattered, and a crowd Enforcers flooded through them. Karza immediately panicked, thinking that they had found out about his betrayal, but he was not their target. It was Red and Blue they were after. One Enforcer loaded his gun, and fired right at Red's head. The result was instant, the bullet had reached its target. Blood splattered on the walls, and the comedian's body fell, lifeless, to the ground. Karza and Davu escaped before they saw any more. So, they were right. We were lied to. Spherus Magna was betrayed... ---- As these words entered the Ta-Matoran’s mind, they were echoed in the thoughts of the “Savages”. One figure, bearing the Kanohi Ignika, stepped out of his great, massive observatory. He had much to do. As the Elemental Prince trekked through the long halls within the Black Spike Mountains, he thought of what would happen next. War. All-out war. And he could only hope that his allies would survive the final battle, knowing, deep in the back of his mind, that they could not. They were going to fail. And he could do nothing about it. Chapter 2 Vahkna, sovereign of Spherus Magna, inspected the group of revered figures that sat before him. The Gatekeeper, feared Toa of Shadow and brutal lord of Onu-Magnus. Bastion, Toa of Ice and leader of Ko-Magnus. Evuk, Caaldurin ruler of Le-Magnus. Cetran, Toa of Ice and ruler of Ga-Magnus. Osarian, Toa of Air and leader of Po-Magnus. And finally, the infamous Toa of Infinity, Tanuva, ruler of Ta-Magnus. All sat at a round, metal table, lined with tubing and decorated with a fake Kanohi Kraahkan in the center. For a long period of time, possibly even hours, no one spoke. Then, Vahkna broke the silence. "I know...that the recent death of our favorite comedian, Red, as well as the destruction of an entire Enforcer squad, has shaken us all," said the Turaga in a light, compassionate tone, "...but we all know the culprit. The savages that dared break our order in the Golden Age of Spherus Magna. They have attacked our forces for years, but I fear they are becoming more powerful. We must break our code. We have to eliminate this threat, before it escalates." "So, you're suggesting we take them out?" hissed the Gatekeeper. "We must increase all our defenses. Double Enforcer squads, arm the District Watchers, implant more street cameras, everything," replied Vahkna, a devious smirk on his face. "Sorry if I am inconveniencing you, great Vahkna, but your hold here is weak. Your 500-year term ends tomorrow, and it would take at least 2 days to do all of what you're proposing," said Bastion. "And I am sure my successor will do the same," said Vahkna, agitation growing in his voice as his smile faded. "If they don't...?" inquired Tanuva. Vahkna did not answer, instead simply scowling at Tanuva. The Turaga simply turned around, and activated on his video camera. Throughout the Kingdom, the telescreens mounted on walls, buildings, and every single available perch stirred as a rush of static erupted. Then, the face of the Turaga slowly gained shape on the glass screens. After some time, he spoke, his voice solemn. "Citizens of Spherus Magna. We have all waited for, and possibly feared this day. The day I take the leave from my seat of position, and hand it to another. It has been a wonderful 500 years leading you all to victory...but my time is over. I would like to introduce you to the 6 beings running for my throne," said Vahkna, almost in a growl. He moved, allowing the camera to focus on the 6 beings seated in the chamber. One by one, they gave long speeches, and cheering spread through the Kingdom following each statement. Then, Turaga Vahkna moved back into the spotlight. "Feel free to cast your votes now, at the nearest booth. This is your ever-faithful leader, Vahkna. Good day to you all." ---- Karza scanned the Wall of History once more. For hundreds, perhaps thousands of years, it had been his idol. His source of consolation when times were dark, or he lost faith in the Kingdom. Now was one of those moments. But this time, he was doubtful that he could trust this "friend", ever again. Was it truly the Wall of History? Or was it a Wall of Lies? After reading it countless times, he decided that it must be true. No, that never happened. Red was killed by the Savages, not the Enforcers. I still have faith in the Kingdom...don't I? Karza thought, desperately trying to convince himself it was true. As thousands of Matoran, Agori, and Toa alike rushed past him to commence voting, he stayed, boring into the wall of stone. Then again, there's still that pile of books. Maybe...maybe I should heed Red's advice. Karza pushed himself to his feet, and returned home, heaving the large stack of tomes with him. As he arrived at his residence, it was a total wreck. Bookshelves knocked over, torn apart. Papers scattered all over the ground, some intact, some with tears and wrinkles. The corpses of two enforcers on the floor, with the Savage Insignia branded onto their backs. Wait...two Enforcers are missing. And since when was the Savage Insignia on their backs?. As Karza saw the paper pinned to the wall, it all became obvious to him. It read: "Karza. Your death approaches.". Absent from the body pile were the corpses of the two Makuta, Tonitrus and Cad Bane. So, they were the ones who framed the Savages, and wrote the death note apparently intended for me... thought the Ta-Matoran scholar. He ignored this for the time being, and opened one of the volumes he had received.. Hours passed as countless pages turned, and nothing added up. The Wall of History branded Vahkna as a hero, but the books, diaries of brave warriors assigned to his squad in the famous Makuta wars, described him as a traitorous coward who framed all others for his own failures. Before he could reach a conclusion, the telescreens flashed on again, and the ruler of the Kingdom's hiss reverberated through the streets of Spherus Magna. "The winner of the elections...is our very own Toa Tanuva, former king of Ta-Magnus! Prepare to welcome the second ever ruler of the great Kingdom!" said Vahkna in a mock excited voice. Instantly, both relief and fear flooded Karza's thoughts. Tanuva was the kindest and least harsh of the council members, and now, he was the ruler of the Kingdom! But what would become of Ta-Magnus? Who would take over in Tanuva's place? Suddenly, the door burst into shards, and an armored figure entered. As he went further out of the darkness, Karza saw this was no enforcer...but Koden, the Toa hero assigned to Ta-Magnus. The Toa was carrying an indiscernible object, wrapped in cloth. He handed it to Karza, and said: "Know who's side you are on." For a brief moment, less than a second, the Ta-Matoran saw a glowing shape on the back of Koden's hand, the badge of "the Savages". Then, he was gone. Seconds, minutes, hours passed as Karza sat, trying to interpret what had just happened. Confusion filled the Matoran's mind. After about 2 hours of cold calculations that made no sense whatsoever, Karza finally decided to observe the gift he had been given. He unwrapped the object, revealing a glowing white stone. On the back of the cloth was a map, a layout of Av-Magnus. A certain point of one of the abandoned temples was circled, in pen. So, this is where Koden wants me to go. But is it a trap? feared Karza. But as he thought, he remembered the Savage symbol on Koden's hand, and what the Toa had said. No...it cannot be a trap. I'll head there tomorrow morning. Karza gathered his belongings, and tucked himself into the hidden tunnel, where he would sleep for the night. But as he dozed off, a sorrowful moan erupted through the streets above. Then, Vahkna's sorrow-filled voice could be heard. "Terrible news to all. Our elected leader, Tanuva, Toa of Infinity...has been murdered." ---- The dark figure looked down at the battered, bloody husk that had once been Toa Tanuva, his secondary target. The Toa had been killed, as he had been ordered to, although it had taken him some time to make his final blow. This had been a formidable foe, but had he not done so, he would have been punished. Orders were orders. But this being was not just intent on following orders... His hand glowed blue, crackling with energy. He immediately healed the wounds in his armor, as to keep any suspicions down. Then...his next objective. The dark being snatched his sword, and lifted it out of the Toa of Infinity's corpse. He wiped it clean of blood, and tore his claws into the Toa's wound, as so it could not be matched with the mark of his sword. His next mission, his personal mission, was about to begin. Kill Karza, no matter the cost. Chapter 3 Karza opened his eyes. In the tunnel, there was no telling if it was morning or night, but he had to get moving, lest the Enforcers would follow his path. As he crawled through the molten underground passage, the thought of Tanuva's death disturbed him. What if he had been killed by Vahkna, or one of his minions? On intention? As the Ta-Matoran pondered, he realized that someone was talking. He pressed his ear against the roof of the narrow tunnel. It was the Turaga himself. "...and due to Tanuva's death, I shall retain my position as the ruler of the Kingdom until a proper replacement is found," snarled Vahkna. The response from the Matoran crowds was mixed. Some cheered, while others protested. Karza turned back to the path and continued onwards, ignoring the thought for now. Hours passed as he crawled, and the molten, black, lava-filled rock rock composing the cavern's ground began to turn lighter, until it was completely replaced by sand. There was no visible trace of the lava streams that once ran through the passage. He was in Po-Magnus. A sudden tremor shook the tunnel. Another, small shape crawled through the path - a Matoran of Plasma. He quickly scurried past Karza, ignoring him as if the Ta-Matoran did not exist at all. As a much larger creature followed, he immediately knew why. Karza ran as fast as he could from the abomination known as Sarkanian. It resembled a serpent, and its hide was composed of sharp blades. Green saliva dripped from the massive beast's jaws, singeing all it touched. The creature halted its pursuit for a moment, as if to observe this new prey. This was his opportunity to escape. He continued to run, and an expression resembling anger spread across the devourer's face. Just as Sarkanian neared its target, the tunnel began to collapse, crushing and immobilizing the beast. The Matoran viewed the scene in shock, his eyes glued to the rage-filled horror of Sarkanian. The creature began to toss and turn, shaking the boulders off of its serpentine frame. It slowly moved backwards to charge, but even more rocks followed, fully blocking the path of the beast. Karza crawled away from the scene, and continued on his journey to Av-Magnus. New thoughts, new questions flooded his head. Who was this Matoran of Plasma? Why was he in the tunnels? And what was that creature? But there was no time to find answers. He had to find out what this gift from Toa Koden was for. But first...he would have to make a stop by an old friend. ---- Dune nodded, amusement on his face. He turned, and the orange eyes behind his azure Kakama stared at Karza with intent. "Yes...this little figure, here, is a Toa stone. One was given to me by Toa Pohatu himself. Made me what I am now," said the Toa. "So...what am I supposed to do with it?" asked Karza. Dune laughed, as if the Ta-Matoran was a complete idiot. Perhaps he was, when the map was involved. "Look at the map, firespitter. Wouldn't it be obvious?" Karza inspected the map again. The abandoned temple was indeed where the stone was supposed to be brought. "But what then?" he inquired. "The Toa Suva. Place them in the Suva. Three openings. One for each stone. Yep, you have 2 others on the same journey," answered the Toa Hagah. "But...why me?" continued Karza? He bit back the second question, Who else has the stones?. "How would I know? I'm just a Toa, living in this old hut. Like I would know why. Go ahead, ask Koden. Waste some more time. Or continue on your quest, become what you are destined to be. Then you will know for sure," Dune snorted. His annoyance was becoming obvious, and Karza backed off. He knew what was to happen next. ---- The figure awakened from his slumber. Or perhaps, he was now in his slumber. As he eyed the world surrounding, he knew it was the latter. Here he was again...the realm of chaos, the embodiment of fear and hatred, the world of darkness - the nightmare, in short. He was in a dark pit, a hellish world where no life grew, and any flora was long deceased. The beasts capable of living here simply watched with crimson eyes, hiding within crags and holes in the jagged mountain. The lightning that highlighted swirling, almost purple sky of the apocalypse allowed him to see them, small, hideous creatures. The being began his journey through the place, feeling pain, fear, and every dark emotion at every footstep. But the main feeling - not hatred - not anger - but regret. Regret that he had chosen such a fate, the knowledge that such a thing could have been prevented. But nonetheless, he had gone with this destiny, and it was laid out before him now, unable to be declined. But even so...he swore, he would not let this being, the owner of this realm, win the final battle. He would do whatever was in his power to stop him when the time was right. Unfortunately, now was not the time. As he returned to his surroundings, he halted at once. He was at his destination. Standing at the peak of a dark cliff was the one he had come here to see. He stood very tall, at least 12 feet, with sharp claws and wings. He was an authoritative figure, lean and thin and maskless, but still with a sense of power that rivaled that of any other being in the known universe. His form was almost glued to the realm, so he who had come here could barely tell that the being had turned around. But the foreboding gaze of deep, blood-red eyes boring into him had signaled such a thing. He knew of his presence now. With no warning, the realm immediately changed. The cliffs shifted, now no longer twisted, but smooth, glittering, and silver. Tall trees sprouted from the soil, towering hundreds of feet into the now calm and peaceful night sky. The moonlight reflected off of the tall figure's armor, revealing its ebony and silver hue. "You have arrived. What news do you bring?" hissed the winged apparition. "Not much," replied the smaller being. "Vahkna remains ruler. The Matoran is...surviving." The realm changed once more, reflecting the shadowy being's rage. No longer was it a mystical forest, but a volcanic plain. Smoke clouds blotted out the moon. Frequent booms of exploding volcanoes deafened the newcomer, as the angered owner of the nightmare spoke once more. "Barely," he snarled. "Had it not been for a coincidental avalanche, the Matoran would be dead. And you would have failed. You know what happens when people fail me..." "Indeed," replied the fearful being, watching with fear as his...master? No, his "mentor"...his mentor's eyes glared with anger. "Such an occurrence will never happen again." "No...it won't," said his mentor. "I will ensure that. I will teach him, just as I taught you. He must learn how to fight, to survive. And when it is over...he will be on my side. That I can guarantee." ---- Karza emerged. He was at the temple. Unfortunately...he wasn't where he wished to be. Another being, clad in orange armor, sat at a corner of the darkened, underground chamber. It was the Matoran of Plasma he had met earlier. "You're in the right place. The temple. But...look at our luck," said the Matoran. He pointed upwards, to a sealed entrance to the tower's upper interior. "Welcome to the caverns of Av-Magnus. Have fun." To be continued in Chapter 4 Characters *Karza *Davu *Tonitrus *Kolrorkarr *Red *Blue *Vahkna *The Gatekeeper *Bastion *Evuk *Tanuva *Cetran *Osarian *An unknown figure *Shadowmaster *Dune *Motara (SM) Trivia *The title for the story was suggested by .